


Distractions

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Community: 12_daysofficmas, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary: Chloe provides - and is - a distraction.Disclaimer: Gaiman, Fox, DC, et al own this. I just play paper dolls.





	

Lucifer looked from the plate of cookies up to Chloe’s face and back again. “I’m not sure what the occasion is, Detective,” he said.

She rolled her eyes. “Come on, Lucifer, you can’t have missed all the holiday decorations? The music playing? The reports on television and in the newspaper about this being the happiest time of the year? The celebration of Jesus’s birth, in at least a theoretical and religious manner?”

And for this she’d brought him cookies? Lucifer pondered that for about a second. Maybe. Then, “Jesus’s birthday?” He coughed out a laugh. “Really? He gets a whole…plate of cookies?”

Chloe shrugged and the corner of her mouth turned down slightly. “More than a plate of cookies, usually Santa Claus gets those, but Jesus gets the creches and the church services and you’re laughing at me again.”

“No, Detective, not at you.” Lucifer waved off that comment though his smile remained firmly on his face. “At the idea of Jesus wanting any type of celebration! I thought this whole gluttony of purchases and eating and drinking,” he raised his rocks glass in emphasis, taking a sip of it and making a purring sound over the taste and sensation of the liquor flowing over his tongue, “was a completely different celebration. Much like Saturnalia of the Romans.”

“No.” Chloe shook her head. “No, it’s not…well, it’s not supposed to be like that.”

“Ah?” Lucifer grinned at her, waving his glass in her direction. “And how is it supposed to be?”

“More generosity of self,” Chloe said. “Less…greed.”

He made a face. “That doesn’t sound like much fun at all.”

Chloe stared at him for a long minute. “You are incorrigible.”

With a brilliant smile, Lucifer agreed. “Of course I am, Detective.” The swing of his glass indicated his whole body. “Look at who I am. The Devil. Incorrigibility is almost a definition of who I am.”

“For the love of,” Chloe sighed, tossing her hand in the air in defeat.

“Not him, I hope,” Lucifer called as Chloe turned on her heel and stalked toward his elevator. “I mean, you are leaving this as an offering to me, right?”

“As a gesture of our friendship,” Chloe shouted over her shoulder.

“And I suppose I should reciprocate?” Lucifer called after her.

“Not necessary.”

He could move very fast when he wanted to and managed to make it to the elevator, worming his way in front of Chloe before she could enter the lift car. “Are you quite sure, Detective?” Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out a bit of evergreen, white berries hanging from the stem. “Perhaps a kiss? I do understand mistletoe is an indication of a place where people should kiss.” Lucifer grinned. “I even promise not to take advantage of the situation.”

Chloe glared up at him but he could tell it was more out of habit than actual irritation. The look on her face made him widen his smile. Her frown deepened when he dangled the mistletoe over their heads. “Fine,” she grumbled.

“Oh, lovel – ack!” Lucifer squawked when Chloe grabbed his head, yanking him down and planting a kiss on his cheek. Before he had time to react, she’d released him and stepped into the lift. Twiddling her fingers at him, Chloe smiled in a beatific way as the doors closed with a soft swoosh, leaving Lucifer gazing at the doors dumbly as the lift whisked her down out of his penthouse.

“Well,” he said, not realizing how he pouted as he tucked the mistletoe back into his pocket, “I suppose that’s the best I’ll get today.” Ambling back to the bar, he chose a cookie and bit into it. “Not bad, Detective,” he shouted toward the elevator, as if she might be able to hear him. “And very clever of you with that kiss.”

He wouldn’t think too much on how that cleverness intrigued him. No.

At least cookies could be a distraction.


End file.
